A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is one of the semiconductor memories for storing data of a computer. When the supplied power is turned off, the data in the DRAM loses quickly. That is, DRAM is a volatile memory. Generally, the amount of data to be stored in the computer is dependent on the capability of the DRAM in the computer.
As the DRAM fabricating technology is well established, the manufacturers make efforts in changing the appearance of the DRAMs in order to appeal to the consumers. In accordance with an approach of changing the appearance, a light-emitting diode (LED) is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) for the DRAM, and the light-emitting diode emits a light beam to appeal to the consumers. Conventionally, two methods are widely used for allowing the light-emitting diode to emit the light beam.
The first method uses a hardware component to control the light-emitting diode to emit the light beam. For example, an oscillator, a capacitor and any other appropriate component are added to the hardware traces to emit the light beam. However, the method can only provide the flickering effect such as the flicking effect of the breathing light.
Another method adjusts the flickering speed in different flickering modes according to the result of detecting the data flow of the memory. Since only a small number of flickering modes are provided, the conventional method cannot provide diverse flickering modes to meet the requirements of the consumers.
Moreover, for performing the above methods, the controller of the DRAM has to control the flickering mode of the LED in a multiplexing manner. Consequently, the efficiency of the controller to access the dies of the DRAM is adversely affected.